wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Marina Nekrasova
Voronezh, Voronezh Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Ojaq Sports Club Public Association |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Nina Pravdina |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Marina Nekrasova (Russian: Марина Некрасова, born April 15 in Voronezh) is an Azerbaijani artistic gymnast. She trains at Ojaq Sports Club Public Association coached by Nina Pravdina. Prior to her move to Azerbaijan in 2013, she trained and competed for Russia. Career 2013 In 2013, Nekrasova competed at the Russian Championships but did not win any medals. She also competed at the Russian Cup, where she won the bronze medal with her regional team. Later that year, she started to compete for Azerbaijan, and represented them at the Voronin Cup along with Anna Pavlova, winning second with her team and on the balance beam, and third in the all-around. 2014 In 2014, Nekrasova continued competing for Azerbaijan at the Cottbus World Cup, making the vault final. She competed for Azerbaijan at the European Championships in Sofia, but did not make any event finals. She competed at the 2014 International Bosphorus Tournament, winning the silver medal in the all-around, on the vault, and the bronze medal on the floor exercise. She competed for Azerbaijan at the 2014 World Championships, but did not make any event finals. 2015 In 2015, Nekrasova competed at the European Championships and the Anadia World Cup, but did not event finals at either competition. She did compete the all-around at the 2015 Baku European Games, placing 15th, and the Batumi International, where she placed fifth. At Batumi she also won the bronze medal on the vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise. She again competed at the World Championships, but did not make any event finals. During qualifications, she was 88th in the all-around. 2016 Nekrasova then competed at the Rio de Janeiro Olympic Test Event to attempt to qualify to the Olympic Games. However, she finished as the first reserve, just missing the chance to send and Azerbaijani gymnast to the Olympics. She also competed at the European Championships but did not make any event finals. 2017 Nekrasova began 2017 at the Baku World Cup, where she won the bronze on the floor exercise and placed fourth on the vault and balance beam. She also competed at the Islamic Solidarity Games, winning the team final with Azerbaijan as well as winning the silver on the vault and beam. She also placed fourth in the all-around. In September, she competed at the Varna World Cup, making the vault and uneven bars finals. She struggled in both finals, earning a score of zero during her second vault. However, she was able to rectify this at the world cup in Szombathely, where she won the vault final. Later, she attended the World Championships, but did not make any event finals. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning a bronze on beam and a silver on the floor exercise. 2018 Nekrasova competed at the Baku World Cup in 2018, winning the silver medal on vault. She competed at the Doha World Cup but did not make any finals. She attended the Mersin World Cup, where she placed sixth on vault and fifth on the uneven bars. She also competed at the European Championships, but did not make any finals. She competed at the Paris World Cup in September, making the vault final. Unfortunately, she fell on her first vault and finished in seventh place. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Nekrasova competed at the Baku World Cup, placing sixth on vault and seventh on balance beam. Later that month, she competed at the Doha World Cup, placing eighth on vault. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland, placing twenty-third in the all-around. At the Koper World Cup at the end of May, she won gold on vault. In late June, she competed at the European Games in Belarus, finishing eighth on vault. In July, she competed at the Universiade in Naples, Italy, winning the title on vault. At the Szombathely World Cup in September, she won gold on vault. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed ninety-third in qualifications, which qualified her individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References